Episode 3 - Freeze Frame
Opening Text "Hi there...Well, this is a little awkward...We still don't have a new intro. But...I promise we're working on it. We're just a little busy...Keep imagining Krag yelling...Quigley charging..Alex stabbing...Leera in #Leeraland...And Markus doing...whatever. This is where the music builds...Last episode I missed the timing...Bu, not this time...This is Episode 3...Of...Krap, I missed the timing again. Dragons and Things. When Last We Met "Your escape from the mountains was cut short by a terrible snow storm that left you all trapped in an ancient ruined longhouse. For those of you with little patience, this was a waking nightmare more intense than most of the deadly battles you’d so recently fought. For others of you, it was a chance to slow down and take a much needed rest. But that would not last, when a hidden trap door in the basement of the longhouse popped open under mysterious circumstances, revealing an underground system of tunnels. ''Alex'''' and Krag would not hear of staying in the safety of the Longhouse, and so you all descended into the tunnels and began a long journey in the dark. You encountered a dangerous abomination that nearly killed Sir Quigley, and found what may perhaps be a new friend in a talking skull named Ned who really just wants to find peace after a long stretch in the dark.'' The tunnels continued on, until you came to a horrid chamber filled with corpses frozen solid in a wall of ice. Alex noticed one in particular, and stepped closer to stare into her own dead face, frozen for eternity like a grizzly trophy, and before she could tear her eyes away from the sight, a voice called out to her. You all saw Alex’s reaction as she whirled around to face an enemy no one could see, and then, walking out from a darkened hallway, you all saw an old crone, twisted and blackened by frostbite, leaning on a staff made of black ice. (Scripted but never said: Whoever she is, and whatever she wants, there is no doubt that you are in grave peril. This frost covered hag lets out a gleeful cackle, and raises her arms to the ceiling, swaying and chanting as the room fills with the echoes of her horrible song. It is a fight for your lives. What do you do?) (Syrinscape laughter begins) And she sounds just like that. That's Syrinscape guys. '' Krag: She sounds young. '' Jim: Well you know hags they look old, but they have a very youthful, evil laughter. '' Markus: Their fires are a little more vibrant than others. '' Jim: Their fires are not quite as limp as other peoples fires. We had rolled initiative. We were acting in initiative order. Quigley'': Yes we were. '' Jim: And I still have the appropriate initiatives. Put them up there. '' ''Alex: I had gotten a twelve. '' ''Jim: Yeah, you were high up there. We had gone through the first couple of turns in the initiative order. '' Markus: No. I do not think we acted at all yet. '' Jim: No. You hadn't yet. We went though Alex, we went through Quigley, we went through Leera's. The hag stepped into view and that was where I called it quits. Just before she speaks. '' ''Polarna: You've come back, little puppet. You've come back. Don't you remember what happened the last time you were here? '' Krag: We've been waiting too long. '' Markus'': Alex, what happened the last time you were here? '' Alex: I don't know. Let's to go comments first, shall we?" Episode Description Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Prizes Jim read prizes as Ned (The Head). * Open Gaming Store - Halls of The Mountain King - Adventure Path * Syrinscape - $20 Gift Card Trivia * This marks the first time that Jim did not end his introduction with the question, "What do you do?" * Character Quotes Add your favorite below: Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 1 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 1